


Lets Get Together

by Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, apparently all the chapter titles are going to be showtunes I dont know why they just are okay, mentions of richen feels, straight sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike/pseuds/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various important moments between John and Greg throughout there relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets get together

John and Greg's relationship developed like their friendship: slowly, naturally and over time. They have been drinking out of one another's coffee for ages, and eat off each other's plates whenever they eat at the pub or grab take away during a case. On cold nights Lestrade will give his gloves and scarf to John (he is always shivering but never remembers to bring his own), and when it is windy he becomes a personal wind breaker for the compact doctor. Sally noticed this behavior and mentioned it to Sherlock thinking he would want to know his boyfriend and Lestrade were becoming so close, to which Sherlock responded,

"I'm straight and until recently was casually sleeping with my brothers PA, if John and Lestrade want to fumble around with each other like fools it is no bother to me." Sally was momentarily shocked before she scurried off to move his name on the chart of hot guys the ladies of the MET kept from gay to straight. 

 One night at the pub when their football team won they shared a celebratory hug that lasted a few moments to long and neither said anything. They both went home relishing the memories of the one they liked holding them close, and wondering when they had developed feelings like this for the other man.

A week after the bar hug at a crime scene Greg, unconsciously, rubbed John's shoulder affectionately while they waited for Sherlock to deduce the dead man's life story. John noticed but was too busy smiling like an idiot to say anything, Sherlock scoffed at their idiocy.

Later that same day when looking for the second body ' _of course there is a second body Lestrade, can't you tell'_ Sherlock fell in a small pond, just large enough to engulf the consulting detective.  Greg doubled over laughing, John placed his right hand on the small of Greg's back and rubbed small circles while he laughed in to his left hand.  Sherlock pulled himself out of the pond sulking and looking for all the world like a wet cat, he scoffed at John and Lestrade they were both so obvious, it was annoying.

Three days later on the same case Greg pulled Sherlock, John, and the murderer out of the river. After cuffing the killer quickly and shoving him towards Sally, he turned back towards a soaked and shivering John, worry that was more than friendly written across his face.

Within seconds he was stripping the compact army doctor of his jacket and sodden jumper only to replace them with his own over coat before pulling the man in to his chest and rubbing his back to try and heat him. John was all too happy to be pressed against Greg, who radiated heat, and nuzzled against his neck a little bit more than necessary under the guise of trying to warm himself.

Once John had stopped shivering so violently, Greg turned the bulk of his attention to berating Sherlock about his and John's safety while still rubbing John's lower back possessively. 

"…Sherlock listen to me, you need to be more careful!"   

"Stop berating me and kiss John already." Sherlock said cutting Lestrade of in the middle of his rant.

"What‽" Lestrade asked, looking like a teenager whose mum had just asked him about porn.

"It is obvious to everyone, and has been for some time, that you two are enamored with each other but haven't done anything about it yet, so just kiss already."

"Sherlock you have the wrong idea-" Lestrade started and Sherlock responded with his 'you-complete-blithering-idiot' glare and swan-ed off.

"JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!!" Sally shouted with a big smile.  John who was comfortably nestled in the crook of Greg's shoulder and neck thought 'I really shouldn’t trust Sherlock this much about human emotions, but it won't be the stupidest thing I've ever done.' He then put his left hand on the side of Greg's face leaned up and kissed him.

The second John's hand moved to his face Greg turned his full attention back to John, and when John leaned up and kissed him he just about fell over dead. This was John smart, wonderful, adorable, presumably straight John Watson, well apparently not so straight according to his tongue which was currently trying to gain access to Greg's mouth. And oh god John was kissing him, not only was John kissing him John initiated it and was moaning because of it, as was Greg.

They broke away smiling and gasping for air their bodies were still pressed together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 8/31/2015 I read through this again and saw a bunch of little spelling mistakes and had to fix them, nothing was added or subtracted. If you see any glaring mistakes please, please, tell me.


	2. Wouldn't it be loverly

When Greg woke up John's side of the bed was already cold. So Greg pulled himself up, noting the twinge in his back with a smile at the memory of how it came to be (they would defiantly be trying that position again) and wrapped himself in a blanket to venture towards the kitchen. When he got downstairs Sherlock was seated at the table in front of his microscope, dressed in only his sheet. John turned around and sighed

"Seriously what is it with you two do you have something against clothing?"

"I couldn’t find mine and I don’t have clothes here, so it was either this or nothing, and sunshine I know you wouldn’t have a problem with me traipsing around here naked, I don’t really want him to see my bits. As for him, I think he just gets a kick out of annoying you."

"I do not." Sherlock said defensively not looking up from his microscope "And since this has become such a regularity why don’t you just move in here, you are here a vast majority of the nights in a month and the rest you spend at the yard.  Besides both you and John have been wanting to ask each other about moving in for the last" cursory glance up at John and then Greg to find the exact time "12 days, 8 hours, 7 minutes give or take thirty seconds."

"Sherlock!" John protests not knowing what to say.

"What, it was annoying me, both of you thinking so loudly about it."

"Well… since you mention it, John…" Greg gets out before John stops him by bluntly saying

"Want to move in?"

"Sure." Greg said looking at John with a big grin breaking across his face, John had a similar grin on his face.

"Good now that that is settled, John tea?" Sherlock said destroying the moment.

"Sherlock" John sighed in his long suffering way, Greg cut in

"Make it yourself, John and I going back to bed."

"Are you now?" Sherlock tested

"Yes we are" John said nodding quickly after he had recognized the purely lustful look Greg was giving him.  

Two days later Greg and John awoke to find a large pile of boxes marked 'Greg's things' in the living room.

"Uhm… Sherlock?" John said hesitantly. Sherlock walked over from his room.

"I see Mycroft fulfilled his end of the deal, I suppose I will have to hold mine."

"What deal Sherlock? And is this my stuff?" Greg asked somewhat exasperated after the week he had had.

"Obviously these boxes contain your belongings Lestrade, the deal was that Mycroft, or more accurately some of Mycroft's men, pack and bring your things from your tiny apartment here, the rest of your furniture is in storage. My end of the arrangement was to not flirt with and or harass his latest secretary. I observed that you and John would want to commence cohabitating as soon as possible but after the rough week you had at work I knew you would be in no mood to move your belongings this weekend so I struck a deal with Mycroft to  get you out of it. Besides his latest secretary is blond and a twig, not at all my type."     

"Thanks." Greg said with a small smile.

"Sherlock that was really very good of you, thank you." John said with a proud smile.

"Now if you would both be so kind as to move all of these boxes, they are in my chair and blocking the way to my violin." Sherlock said, after flashing both of them a small smile.


	3. No One Mourns the Wicked

Dimmock flung open the door to Greg's office

"He jumped off the roof of Saint Bart's."

"Oh Fuck" was all Greg could muster before grabbing his keys  and rushing to the scene.

 

When he got there John was fighting with the morgue attendant trying to get in to see Sherlock.

"Let me see him Molly, you have to let me see him" John begged.

"John I'm sorry, I can't. I have strict instructions from Mycroft to let no one see the body, if I do I'll be sacked. I'm sorry John, I just can't let you see it."

Her words hit Greg like a tone of bricks, 'the body… it' not Sherlock, the body on the slab in there wasn't Sherlock anymore just a vessel, a means of transport. Greg walked up to John, and pulled on his right shoulder to turn him around. John looked up at Greg, his eyes pleading.

"They won't let me in… they won't let me see him." John's lower lip shook, Greg pulled his love in to a tight hug and held him as he started to cry violently. Eventually Molly left them and they sat down.

"He, he called me when he was standing up there said I was his note. He tried to convince me he was a fake said everything the papers were printing was true…" John said quietly before breaking down again.

"That’s not true whatever they say, he was not a fake, we knew him, we saw him do it none of it was fake." Greg said believing it "we will always believe in him because we knew him, he couldn’t have faked any of it, much less all of it."

"That is what I tried to tell him.. but, but he still…"

"it's okay, it's not your fault that he did, you tried,  if you couldn’t stop him from doing it no one could have. He liked you most John, you are the special one who got through to him, his 'conductor of light'." Greg said almost breaking in to sobs himself, but he held back because that was not what John needed, he needed someone to be strong for him right now, later Greg could be weak but not right now, not after what John just saw, not after Sherlock made John watch as he jumped to his death.

They go back to the flat and all John can do is sit there staring at Sherlock's empty chair, after two days it starts scaring Greg so he suggests that they find a hotel for a while before they decide what to do, John agrees with him.

John refuses to go to the funeral because Mycroft will be there. Greg goes alone, once he is there he is glad John stayed at the hotel, Sherlock's funeral has turned in to a media circus and it would only have increase the chaos if John had attended. 

 

When Greg goes back to work the following Monday, he got ripped a new asshole by his DIC, but not suspended because of three things. One Sherlock had also worked cases with all the other DI's in Homicide and that would require suspending them as well. Two Greg had made sure there was enough evidence outside of Sherlock's deductions to make the convictions stick, or the guilty parties had confessed once faced with the facts that they were going to prison one way or another. Three someone very high up in the government had requested that all of the cases Sherlock was involved in be reviewed as quickly as possible and allocated the funds to pay the overtime necessary to do so before Greg came back to work.  Everyone gives him the side eye for a day or two before he bit some poor constables head off, when the boy had accidentally mentioned some advice Sally, who was reassigned to Vice once Greg's name was cleared, had given him. After that people mostly go back to treating Greg like they used to, if not with a little more respect.

After a week in the hotel John decided he can't go back to baker street and wants to look for a new place, Greg understands and is completely willing to move if it will help the man he loves smile again.

When they find a new place, Greg goes to pack up the things they did not bring to the hotel and finds Mycroft waiting for him, with all of his and John's things in boxes but Sherlock's exactly where they always were.

"Lestrade won't you have a seat." Mycroft said gesturing to Sherlock's chair.

"No, no thank you I am only here to pack our things which I see you have already done. I'm taking them and going ta."

"Don’t you want to know why I had them boxed up?"

"Not really, but I am going to tell John that you felt bad about what happened regarding the fall and wanted to try to apologize in some small way, so you can leave now."

"Of course Lestrade."


	4. As Long As You're Mine

For a year and a half after Sherlock's suicide John went to sleep every night with his head resting on Greg's chest, directly above Greg's heart.  Even when Greg had to stay late for a case, John would stay up and wait for him before going to sleep. 

That was until the night he didn’t. Greg had to stay late for a case again, and when he got home he expected to see John sitting in bed waiting for him to go to sleep, but he wasn’t, John was already asleep. At first Greg wrote it off as John just being tired and falling asleep early, then it happened the next night. And the one after that, and the one after that, and the one after that.

Two weeks later John had not once gone to sleep with his head on Greg's chest or even turned towards Greg no matter if Greg was home early or late.  When Greg tried to spoon up behind him, he was pushed away.  Greg started to panic he couldn’t think of what he had done, or why John would act this way. 

On the 15th night he couldn’t sleep, he stayed up pacing laps in the small flats sitting room.  At two the following morning he was sprawled on the couch with an arm over his open eyes trying to figure out what he had done wrong, why the man he loved was pushing him away.

John quietly walked up to him and pulled his arm from over his eyes, and frowned, before crouching down next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused as to why his partner hadn't come to bed. "Is it a case?"

"No it's… it's not a case." Greg mumbled.

"Then what is it?"

"It's you, your pulling away from me and I know it and it hurts, I… I don’t want to lose you John."

"You're not losing me Greg, I'm not going anywhere I love you. What makes you think you are?"

"No I am loosing you, your pushing me away, once quite literally, God John what have I done wrong why are you pushing me away? Please tell me what I did wrong, I will fix it please, just tell me, I need to fix this, I need to fix whatever I did, please just give me a chance. God I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but now you're pushing me away and I don’t know why." Greg sobbed.

"You haven't done anything wrong, and when have I pushed you away, I never would, I love you, and I need you to."   

"But you did the other night, you fell asleep turned away from me, and at first it tried to act like nothing was wrong, but then it kept happening. So… so I tried to cuddle, to spoon you but you rolled your shoulder back in to me, you pushed me away and then you rolled back on to your side and curled away from me. Even when I was here to go to sleep at the same time as you, you still stayed curled away from me. It made me think you didn’t want me anymore." John felt his heart break a little, he hadn't realized he had hurt Greg so much, he didn’t even remember pushing him away with his shoulder because he would never consciously do that.

"Oh God Greg I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I didn’t mean to push you away I swear. God I love you I would never have slept on my side if I knew it would hurt you this much, I didn’t think. I'm so sorry." John started crying as well.

"I just… I thought you didn’t want me anymore, because you always slept with your head on my chest and then you stopped all of the sudden. I thought I had done something to upset you to make you not want me anymore."

"No you didn’t I only did it because the nightmares had stopped and didn’t come back the night I accidentally fell asleep before you got home.  I wanted to see if it was just because you were there underneath me or if they had just gone with time.  Until tonight I thought it was time, but I just woke up from one and… and you weren't there. Greg I need you in my life, I need you sleeping next to me, I need you forever, I would never push you away." 

"Good because I feel the same way about you, have for a while now. I just couldn’t find the right time to ask and then this I... I wasn’t sure if I should ask, but now might be a good time." Greg said with a small grin growing on his face.  

"Ask what?" John said, once again confused by his silver fox of a partner. Greg reached over behind John to retrieve the small blue box he had left on the coffee table. He then slid down off the couch to kneel next to John.

"John Hamish Watson, I love you and apparently you love me quite a bit as well, so I was wondering if you would… uhm… marry me?" Greg asked shyly.

"Yes, of course Greg" John said his whole face lighting up with a smile.

The happy couple fell back asleep on the couch John laying completely on top of Greg.


	5. Get me to the church on time

It was another year and five months before John and Greg got married.  They mostly waited that long because Mycroft insisted that he have the laws changed so they could be actually legally married and not just civil partners. He was also trying to buy Sherlock time, so he could witness the wedding of his two best friends.

The wedding its self was a small affair with no interruptions or surprises, the same could not be said for the reception.

Once Harry had sat down from her tear filled maid of honor toast and the happy couple had kissed Sherlock decided it was time to make his speech, as he was sure that if either groom knew he was alive he would be their best man. He had introduced them and gotten them together after all, it was his place. So he calmly stood with a glass of campaign and a microphone was handed to him and began

"I would like to propose a toast-" But was cut off by Greg's shout of

"SHERLOCK‽" chorused with John's confused

"WHAT THE FUCK‽"

Across the room Mycroft let out a long suffering sigh and shook his head before covering his face with his hands. How stupid could his little brother possibly be, he did not know. He stood and calmly suggested that they discuss this in the hall way.

Once there John punched Sherlock in his left eye so hard he hit the ground, and John was about to keep going, before Greg pulled him off.

"John, please, calm down it's our wedding I don’t really want to arrest you for assault, even thought the fucking wanker deserves it."

"I am sorry." Sherlock offered from the ground, looking like a kicked puppy.

"You're sorry? That’s fantastic, great to know you are sorry for making me watch you jump off that roof, for giving me horrendous nightmares, for the fact the I have to use my cane again, for causing the three most horrible years of our lives. He's sorry everyone, it's all fine, all of that horribleness can be forgotten because Sherlock fucking Holmes is sorry." John railed, before he and Greg turned and walked away.

"But… but…" Sherlock sputtered from the floor "I thought they would be happy to see me, I only did it to save them." His lower lip and chin started to wobble in within seconds he was crying. He didn’t understand how his two best friend had reacted so poorly, why they hated him so much. Didn’t they know he would never want to leave them, that he only did it because he had to

"Sherlock you forget they are not Holmes', they wouldn’t have been able to deduce your reasoning, they are simply hurt, and don’t know why you would hurt them. I suggest you go and explain your reasons to them, they will not forgive you immediately but with time things will get better." Mycroft said as he offered his brother a hand getting up. Sherlock took the hand and Mycroft's handkerchief, which was soon offered, wiped off some of his tears and went after his only friends.

When he found them they were sitting, sipping pints, leaning on each other and holding hands, outside of a bar not far from the place they were holding their wedding reception.

"I… I can explain, please let me." Sherlock said as he walked up to them.

"Fine go ahead." Greg said once it was clear that Sherlock would not leave if they simply sat there and ignored him.

"Moriarty he had snipers trained on both of you and Mr. Hudson, if I didn’t jump then you would have all died. There was nothing I could do but jump, I … I couldn’t lose you, you are my only friends in the world. Please forgive me I only did it to protect both of you, please." Sherlock looked ready to cry again.

John snorted and Greg shook his head.

"Of course we forgive you, you idiot, you might as well be my brother and Greg's son, you're family.  I'm pissed that you didn’t let us help or tell us you were still alive, would have saved a lot of tears for both Greg and I, but you're alive and we love you."

"Really you forgive me?" Sherlock asked hardly daring to hope.

"Yes you are forgiven, but were still mad." Greg said standing up pulling John up with him and then they pulled Sherlock in to a hug.

Sherlock stood there stiffly for a moment and then broke down in to sobs and clutched both of them tightly, they held on to him just as tightly.  It really was the best day of their lives, but not because they got married (that was brilliant to), but because they got their best friend / brother / son back.


	6. something wonderful

"How do you feel about kids?" John asked out of the blue two months after the wedding, and his and Greg's return to baker street.

"I don’t mind them." Sherlock responded looking up from his experiment.

"Thank you for your input Sherlock but I was asking my husband."

"I quite like children, why do you ask my dear? Longing for a little one to run after?" Greg said with a smile.

"Possibly." John said shyly. 

"You can have children I won't allow it. NO!" Sherlock declared.

"Oh really Sherlock? We can't?" John asked.

"Please, don’t, I don’t want you both to leave." Sherlock said more meekly.

"What makes you think we would leave?" Greg asked.

"There are only two bedrooms here. Really how unobservant can you be." The genius stated.

"Oh, he does have a point." John said.

"We could just find a bigger place and drag him with us, plus it means we would have live in care."

"Do we really want Sherlock to care for our kids?" John asked.

"He is always wonderful with my children." Mycroft said as he walked in.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked.

"I have a case for you to look at and If you really are thinking of moving may I suggest the house our parents left Sherlock, number 1 Lyall street. It is five stories with the basement, and has four bedrooms, a library, and the basement could be converted to be a laboratory / apartment for Sherlock."

"You have children? And Sherlock has a house in London? Why the hell are you renting if you own a house?" John asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the last question.

"Of course I have children, did Sherlock never mention them? They will be quite upset with you, when they see you next."

"It may have escaped my mind to mention."

"Well in any case, they are occasionally watched by him and love him quite dearly. Now I will leave the file and you will get to it quite quickly, yes Sherlock?"

"Fine" Sherlock huffed. Mycroft smiled to them and left.

"Well now that its settled where we can live and have both Sherlock and kids, Do you really want them John?" Greg asked.

"Kind of, a lot, yes." He said with a hopeful smile as he looked at Greg. "I was talking to Harry the other day, and she kind of jokingly asked when we were going to ask her to have your babies. It kind of got me thinking, and well kids could be wonderful. And if she used her eggs they would be genetically yours and related to me as well, so it wouldn’t be a related to one and not the other deal."      

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?"

"Yes."

"It would mean you and Sherlock can't just go running off for a case, while I'm working at least."

"With the money we'd save on rent we could probably afford a nanny. You aren't going to charge us rent are you Sherlock?"

"No, as long as you don’t complain about my experiments." Sherlock said jotting down some notes.

"We will get Sherlock his own fridge and everything will be fine." John smiled happy with the little solution he had come up with.

"Alright then I guess we are having a kid or two." Greg said with a bright smile of his own.


	7. No Place Like London

Today was going to be hell and John knew it, but it had to be done and there was no other way, they had already asked Mycroft and he said all the help he could spare would be Anthea.

When he got downstairs Greg was making coffee and Sherlock was starting a new experiment.

"Sherlock what are you doing? You know we have to pack up and move today."

"It is a simple experiment on the viscosity of intestines after being soaked in a base substance for 24 hours, and I don’t want to go." Sherlock said petulantly.

"And why not? It’s your house we are moving to."

"I don’t want to leave Mrs. Hudson."

"Sherlock we have talked about this she is moving to a retirement home next week, and this place has already been sold, we have to go."

"I still don’t want to."

"I think we have to tell him." Greg said finally finished making coffee for both him and John.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, for when we got there."

"What is it what have you gotten me. No wait don’t tell me I want to deduce it." He was silent for a few moments and his eyes jumped over both of them and the room "It's a case something new and interesting, is it a quadruple murder in four spate looked rooms with four different causes of death nothing linking the victims and all have the same calling card, all rooms with security systems. Please tell me it's that. I want that."

"No, sorry we didn’t arrange a strange new murder, or string of murders. We got you new top of the line scientific equipment." John said.

"Oh that’s good to."

"And your own refrigerator that you can put anything in you please, we won't complain about it, or any of your mess or experiments as long as they stay downstairs." Greg added.    

Sherlock smiled and said quietly "Thank you."

"Now to the important bit, we have to pack the rest of the stuff and move it today, it will be the three of us Anthea and Harry.  Please don’t be mean to Harry, Sherlock she is shortly here going to be carrying our child and the hormone treatments have her a bit emotional as is."

"Oh! Dimmock is coming to, because he has a little crush on Sherlock." Greg added.

"Doesn’t he know I'm straight, I thought there was some sort of chart the women of the Yard kept on men who are attractive. I believe it was called the "straight / gay / taken chart" by Sally." Sherlock had more than once been approached by gay and bisexual men who had assumed because he kept himself groomed and well dressed that he was gay, he was really tired of explaining himself.

"I don’t think he has seen the chart, just ignore it, he's still young he'll get over it." 

"Fine." Sherlock huffed, before he went and flopped down on the couch.

 

After breakfast the men went to work packing things up. Even though Sherlock knew new equipment was waiting for him at the new house he insisted they bring every piece of his equipment, and that it all be packed meticulously. After being yelled at for doing it wrong three times, John and Greg gave up and told him to pack it himself.

By noon Anthea, Dimmock, and Harry had arrived and they were almost ready to move everything in to the truck Mycroft had provided. But while everyone was eating lunch Sherlock and Anthea had disappeared.  John knew very well where they where and what they were doing, and he had no desire to see that. But their presence and Sherlock's surprising strength, 'Really John where do you think I go when I go out on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays when we don’t have cases', were required to move the science equipment, including apparently at least 100kgs of liquids (all in one big box),  because he wanted it done in a specific way.  John, being a practical man that he is, decided to kill two birds with one stone and sent Dimmock.

"Hun why is Dimmock going to look for Sherlock and Anthea, you know what they're doing, it will crush him."

"Are you offering to lift the 100kgs of mystery liquid?"

"Well no but-" Whatever Greg was going to say next was cut off by Sherlock thundering

"GET OUT!!!" Then a very loud, very feminine, moan followed closely by a door being slammed, and then finally the sound of Dimmock's feet pounding up the stairs from 221C.

"They're busy." Was all Dimmock said when he arrived in the living room.

"You two are going to have to sound proof the basement." Harry said with a laugh.

Dimmock avoided Sherlock and Anthea for the rest of the day, and looked generally like a kicked puppy, which only meant Greg teased him more about being a giant 10 year old.

Harry broke down into hysterics when they finally had the truck loaded and were ready to leave 221b for the last time. She wiled about it being the catalyst for everything, how if they hadn't lived here none of it would have happened and John wouldn't have been as happy as he is with Greg, how he would have married some boring school teacher named Mary, or something equally dull, and how hateful that would be. Sherlock agreed with her that John with anyone other than Lestrade no longer seemed right.  John said he would miss it, even though in total he and Sherlock had only lived there 21 months, and it held many not so fond memories of the hiatus and the period leading up to it.

Once all the boxes were moved in to the new house Dimmock and Harry left, Dimmock for work and Harry for a nap. Then much to John and Greg's horror they heard Anthea and Sherlock christen the new house, and resigned themselves to having to soundproof the basement.    

That night as they curled up in bed, John literally curled around Greg's side with Greg's arm pulled around his shoulders they talked about baby names, and where the nursery would be, and everything became more real in their minds. This was the house they were going to raise their child in, this was the house they were going to have to worry about when they went away on weekends when their child was a teen and only under Sherlock's supervision. This was the place they would come after cases and work. This was their home and their future.

"John?"

"Humm?"

"I'm kind of scared shitless of messing everything up, of messing out kid up, how are you doing."

"I was less worried the entire time I was in Afghanistan than I am right now."

"Good, so I'm not alone."

"Nope, I think the only one of us who doesn't seem scared is Sherlock, and he probably is but he would never tell us so we'll never know for sure."       

"Well then I suppose we will all have to be freaked the fuck out together, and make it work."

"Did you just quote Tim Gunn in the bedroom?"

"Maybe."

"That's it I love you, goodnight." John said giggling at his husband.

"It's a good show." Greg tried. But all John would do was hum and chuckle softly. Oh yes they were going to mess this kid up big time, but it was all right they were pretty cracked too, you have to be to follow a resurrected, sex  obsessed (where Mycroft's assistants were concerned), self proclaimed sociopath around solving crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long school has been a bit mad lately. Hope you like it.


	8. I could have danced all night

_Lunch tomorrow? -Harry_

"Greg you free for lunch tomorrow? Harry wants to chat apparently." John asked while Sherlock examined the body.

"As long as we wrap this up before then I should be just doing paper work. Sherlock what are you doing now?" Sherlock was standing with one leg on either side of the victim's head, bent in half with his hands in her hair.

"Looking for blunt force trauma."

"Why?"

"If she was conscious when her throat was slit then why aren't their signs of a struggle, and why isn't the blood more soaked in to the carpet, I should be standing in soggy carpet not a lake of blood. Conclusion she was unconscious when her throat was slit so she pulse was slowed and she bled out more slowly. It was the husband he couldn’t look her in the eye and do it so when she turned her back he bashed her over the head and then slit her throat. He didn’t want her to leave him and take all of his money once she found out about the affair."

"Husband? Affair?"

"Yes husband, she has a slight tan line around her third finger indicating that the ring was thin and the marriage was new, no wonder he didn’t want her to discover his affair.  I can tell her new husbands affair by her shoes, and makeup, the shoes are new and a higher heel than she is used to wearing, that's why she has a brused ankle she tripped on them recently, and the makeup is heavier than she was used to wearing, it was causing her breakout slightly. She wanted to look more 'attractive' to her husband in hopes that it would fix their relationship.'

"Well that settles that, as long as we can find this guy I shouldn’t be home to late and should be able to make lunch with you and Harry tomorrow John."

The next day Harry was waiting anxiously for them at Criterion, she just can't wait to see the looks on their faces when she tells them the news.

When John gets there she greeted him happily but remained calm and wouldn't tell him why she insisted they meet until Greg arrives.

"You both have to be here and hear the news at the same time." She said in a very schooled calm voice.

John didn’t press but was slightly unnerved, he hoped the news was good.

Greg arrived late and apologized because he got caught up in paperwork, when they found the murder from the previous night's case he was about to kill his lover, apparently the lover was not so happy about man killing his wife, and was going to leave him.

They have just ordered when Harry decided to tell them.

"Are you ready to hear the news?"

"Yes, please."

"Go ahead."

"I'm pregnant…"

"That’s Amazing! We're going to be daddies!" John and Greg were booth smiling like loons and about to kiss when Harry cuts them off by saying

"With twins."

"Twins" Greg said looking more than a little worried "like two kids, at once, like two newborns that never stop crying and pooping at once twins?"

"Yes that is generally the idea of twins. I am going in for a sonogram tomorrow to find out the little ones sexes if you want to know?"

"Of course we want to know! Can we come with you?  I would love to come and see firsthand." John asks still excited and not quite as daunted by the idea of twins as Greg.  

The rest of the lunch goes well, and by the end of the day Greg is just as excited as John is at the prospect of twins, because they did want two anyway this just expedites the process.

Greg is even more excited the next day when John sends him texts every few minutes from Harry's OBGYN appointment. When he gets the one that reads "One boy and One girl" he actually lets out a little cheer of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long to get to, finals were crazy and then I just couldn't come up with anything that I liked. If you have any name ides I would love to hear them because right now I have got nothing.


	9. The night they invented champagne

There was screaming, lost of screaming and swearing, and John was almost certain getting shot was less painful then Harry's  death grip on his hand when she had to push. But 15 hours later John and Greg were daddies to August and Olivia Watson-Lestrade. August had a large tuft of brown hair that matched his brown eyes, and was a dead ringer for his Papa as a baby, or so Greg's mother would claim when she first saw him a week later. Olivia had the Watson blond hair and grey eyes like her Dad, but Greg's naturally tan skin. John and Greg could not have been happier or more ecstatic even though it was three in the morning.

Greg almost cried when he held August for the first time, and when the boy fell asleep in his arms Greg had the largest grin on his face.

John, surprisingly for all his heroism in Afghanistan and his ability to stare down a loaded gun pointed at his face without blinking, broke in to happy tears when he held his daughter.  

Both of the children had Sherlock wrapped around their little fingers from the first time he saw them.  Their hold only grew when the first time Olivia laughed it was caused by Sherlock's face when Mycroft came to visit, and when August would not go down for a nap Sherlock lulled him to sleep by playing him a lullaby on the violin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so damn long and is really short. Feel free to hate me. I'm not sure if the future chapters will be long either. Or if there will be that many more, or when they will be posted. This was supposed to be a one shot that was only the first chapter.


	10. It's a bore!

When Greg walked onto his floor and saw absolutely no one he knew something was up, he just hoped Sherlock hadn’t done something spectacularly stupid again. Instead of investigating he decided it was his last day so whatever it was it could wait, and went to his office to finish off the very last bits of paper work.

Instead he found DIs Donovan and Dimmock in his office arguing.

“NO, Sally I will not take him I have been dealing with him longer than you have.”

“Oh that’s bull shit, I have had him on more cases because I was working with Greg.”

“But you weren’t in charge of him Greg was, I have been in charge of him on my case's since almost the advent of John. You haven’t had to deal with him as the DI in charge nearly as long.”

“CHILDREN!” Greg had heard enough. “Honestly I can’t believe they promoted either of you to Detective Inspector, the way you to are acting.  Sherlock has long been a valued consultant to Scotland Yard, he has helped us solve hundreds of cases over the years that would have gone cold, and unsolved without his help.”

“Yes but Greg-”

“That is Superintendent Lestrade, Ms. Donovan, and I don’t care about your but’s.  Sherlock Holmes is a Great man and finally a good one to.  Now to answer your question of who is going to have to deal with him once I retire today, I asked him, neither of you.  He has kindly decided to retire to the country with John and me, there is a cottage near to ours that became available and apparently it already is set up to keep bees.”    

“Holy shit you have to be joking you mean we are free of him?”

“Don’t get to excited Sally, Mycroft’s younger son has decided to take up Sherlock’s business, and will start consulting with the Yard next week.”

“No!”

“Yes and as the boy is practically cousins with my children I expect you to treat him kindly.”

“But- but- but- no that’s not fair, we have to get another Holmes, why?” Dimmock looked near tears.

“No need for hysterics Sherrinford is much nicer than his uncle, I am sure you both will enjoy working with him.” Greg smiled. “Now if you would be so kind as to leave I have some last paperwork to finish before the ceremony this afternoon.”

They left and Greg finished his very last bits of paperwork before changing in to his dress blues for the ceremony. The ceremony itself was quite nice, they even muscled Sherlock in to talking a bit about working with Greg, he of course rambled on so long about his own brilliance that John had to get up and tell him to shut up. Then August and Olivia talked about growing up thinking their dad was a hero and Greg almost lost it crying, John was a sobbing mess. And finally they played a little slide show that had pictures and videos from Greg’s whole career on the force, from the earliest days when he still had all brown hair, to meting Sherlock and subsequently getting him clean, to the advent of John, to more recently. At the end the final slide read ‘We will miss you Superintendent Silver Fox!”

 

The next day the moving trucks were packed and John, Greg, and Sherlock were on the road, they didn’t want to tempt fate by staying in London in case some interesting mystery popped up.  Sherlock pouted the whole drive because John and Greg insisted that he not drive one of the moving trucks, but instead sit in the back of their car.  John told him if he continued to act like a petulant child they would treat him like one, in retaliation Sherlock started verbally dissecting a head.  He finally shut up when Greg threatened to set fire to his bees.

 

Weeks later Sherlock was bored, of course, he had solved every little mystery in the town no matter how small, and wanted to go back to London. Sally called the first day Sherrinford helped on a case to thank Greg and John for taking Sherlock away and replacing him with a more gentlemanly model. But everything seemed to be settling and John and Greg couldn’t be happier, and their old lungs enjoyed break from London air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long and I am sorry I just didn't want to end it on the wrong note. Also life got crazy in the middle for a long while. If you want to come scream at me for not finishing this long ago please do so on tumblr my user name is the same, except it is dashes instead of underscores. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 8/31/15 because apparently i could spell straight correctly in the tags but not the story. Please tell me if you see any other glaring mistakes.


End file.
